User blog:SierraSia/Life of Heroes RP 4 Recordings
The usual recordings for the RP, please don't delete or alter anything on this blog or any other recording blogs. But first... Prologue "Maginary World... A world where everyone's dreams are stored and protected. This world lives on the dreams of others, and so does many more dream dimentions, even Nightopia." "There are thousands of other dream dimensions, but Maginary World is in the center of all of them. It's also the only was to reach either the Dream World or Nightmare Realm." "Ever since Illumina, the Goddess of Dreams, sacrificed herself to save all dream worlds and created those two realms however, the residents of both the Dream World and Nightmare Realm have held negative regards to each other for centuries" "The gateway to these dream dimesions is the Fountain of Dreams. It is there that the Dream Emeralds are hidden. The Dream Emeralds are very important to us, because they're linked to everyone's thoughts in the dream dimensions, such as Maginaries, Nightopians, and even Night Terrors." "These emeralds are also used to send dreams to the dream dimensions. Without the Dream Emeralds, the Dream Dimensions would not survive for to long." "So of course someone must be their guardian. And during this turning point of the Dream Dimention's history, that guardian... is Lumina Flowlight." *at the Castle of Dreams in the Dream World* *the Dream Queen is writing on a scroll with an inked feather* *suddenly the doors fly open and Lumina Flowlight flies in the room in a hurry* Lumina: *stops mid-air infront of the Dream Queen panting* I... I'm sorry for my late arrivel... Queen Regina... Regina: *laughs softly* Don't be, dear Lumina. I'm not that strict on time... as I told you the past 12 times. Lumina: *blushes from embaresment and laughs nervously* Hehe, right or course. *clears her throught* So why have you summoned me to your study, my queen? Regina: I must talk to you about your role as The Guardian of the Dream Emeralds. Let's take this discussion to the Fountain. *opens a portal* Lumina: *gulp* Y-yes ma'am. *flies through the portal with Regina* *they enter the Fountain of Dreams, where the Dream Emeralds orbit around* Lumina: *as the portal closes behind her* I- I'm not in trouble, am I? Did I do something wrong? Regina: Lumina-- Lumina: D-Did I not stay on duty long enough? Did I not polish the emeralds enough? *starts to sweat* Was drinking from the fountain one in a while a bad idea? I didn't disgrace the role of Guardian, did I?! Or maybe I-- Regina: *a-hem* Lumina: *calms down* M-my apologies, my queen. Regina: Don't worry, you did nothing wrong Lumina. But I believe that soon you will have to take your role to the next level. Lumina: Wh-what do you mean, your highness? Regina: You recall the legacy of the Dream Emeralds, correct? Lumina: Yes ma'am. In order to stop and defeat Pessimis and his newly created Nightmare Emeralds, Glenda, the Guardian of Positive Chaos Energy, created the Dream Emeralds to counter-act Pessimis' Emeralds. And they were later sent to us so the dream dimentions would survive. Regina: That's correct. And I'm afraid that I have just discovered some bad news... Regina: ... Pessimis has been set free from his seal. Lumina: Wh-wh-what? He escaped?! How?! Regina: No one knows for sure so far, but speculations are that the Nightmare Queen freed him. Lumina: *ugh* Of course it would be her. Ever since she toke the thrown all those years ago, all she has done was use the powers and title for her own purposes. She may be from the human world, but she's just as bad as the nightmares she rules over... Regina: Now Lumina, remember what I said about judging by what something or someone is? Lumina: *sigh* I know, you majesty. But... they're still Nightmares. Why do they exsist anyway? They just cause people lack of sleep in the other world. Regina: I know it's hard to understand, but every creature, Dream or Nightmare, has a purpose in exsisting. Regina: However should Queen Morrigan form and alliance with Pessimis, I need you to be on your guard. Knowing Pessimis' past actions, he would most likely go after the Dream Emeralds soon. Regina: *puts her hand on Lumina's shoulder* Do whatever it takes to protect the Dream Emeralds and make sure they do not fall into Pessimis' hands. Even if it might be something regrettable... Lumina: I don't under-- *suddenly a portal opens up and a green Maginairy with a green gem on his chest flies in* Green Maginairy: *panting* Qu-Queen Regina, I-- the others-- *takes deep breathes* Regina: Easy brethes, Crystal. What's wrong? Crystal: *catches his breath* Queen Morrigan and the Nightmares are trying to invade the Fountain of Dreams. They're helping Pessimis in stealing the Dream Emeralds. Lumina: Wh-what?! Already?! Regina: They came faster then I thought. Probally to get this done as soon as possible... What's the status of the other Forcejewels? Crystal: Not good. Amethyst and Garnet are currently fighting with Morrigan's top agents like Eclipse and Void. Diamond and Sapphire are waiting ahead in case the first two fall. And Pearl was recently captured by them. Crystal: I barely escaped myself, but you two had to be informed. Regina: But why would they capture-- oh no... Lumina: Wh-what? What is it? Regina: No time to explain. We must get to the Gateway to the Fountain. Crystal, return to the other Forcejewels and keep fighting, but be very carefull. Crystal: Yes your highness. *flies through the portal he opened and closes it from behind* Regina: *opens a portal to the Gateway to the Fountain* Hurry. *Lumina flies through the portal, followed by Regina who closes it behind her* Regina: Stay right here and protect this gate no matter what, understand? Lumina: Y-yes, my queen. I'll do what it takes to ensure the safty of the emeralds. Regina: Very good. Good luck, dear guardian. *opesn a portal to the Dream World and closes it after flying through it* Lumina: *keeps a calm stature until Regina left and then starts sweating bullets* He's attacking now of all times?! While I'm still learning to be a proper guardian? What am I suppost to do when he comes here?! *suddenly the gate across from the Gateway to the Fountain is blow up and leave behind a cloud of black smoke* Lumina: *ducks as a piece of debrie almost hits her* !! *looks up at the smoke* *as the smoke clears, she sees two Nightmare Colts standing behind Void and Eclipse* Lumina: *her eyes widen**gulp* Eclipse: I see. So THIS is the Guardian of the Dream Emeralds, huh? To be hounest, I was expacting you to be... older. But then again you can't judge one based on their youth, right Void? Lumina: *gasp* Y-you're the n-notorious V-v-Void? Void: ... Notorious, huh? Well I suppose that being the only Nightmare Maginairy would give one such a reputation. Void: I myself don't care that much about it, but... *grows a dark smerk* Let's see if I can live up to it, shall we? Lumina: I-I'm warning you, I-I can put up a f-fight... Void: *chuckles darkly* You're kidding, right? You don't even look like you've been guardian so that long. Lumina: *freezes at the accurate remark* ! Void: So why don't you make this easyer for the both of us and-- *suddenly a white and blue maginairies appeare and fly infront of Lumina* Lumina: Captain Diamond and Sapphire! Sapphire: How about you Nightmares face someone your own size. Eclipse: We were, until you two interfeared. Diamond: *looks back at Lumina* Guardian of the Dream Emeralds, do what must be done to protect the Dream Emeralds. We'll hold off these two for as long as we can. Lumina: R-right. Thank you. Void: Big mistake, Forcejewels. *waves his hand as a signal to attack and the Nightmare Colts charge after them* Sapphire: *flies up and proceeds to fight the Nightmare Colts with Ice and Water manipulation* Diamond: *flies after Void and Eclipse and engage in combat with them* Lumina: *watches them fight for a few moments before facing the Gate to the Fountain**to herself* But... What should I do? I can't fight Nightmares on my own, let alone fight Void of all Nightmares... *suddenly Regina's words echo in her head* *"Do whatever it takes to protect the Dream Emeralds and make sure they do not fall into Pessimis' hands. Even if it might be something regrettable... "* Lumina: *gets an idea and grows a look of regret on her face* Lumina: *she hears a scream a agony and whips around* *Sapphire is seen out cold as Void traps him in a bubble of dark energy and teleports him away* Diamond: Sapphire! *gets scratched on her face by Eclipse before kicking him away* Lumina: ! *looks back at the gate and grows a determined look on her face* Lumina: *closes her eyes and holds her hands infront of the gate as both her gems glow* *she then causes a white orb of energy to appeare and surround the gate* Lumina: *starts struggling to concentrate, but regains her stance* Diamond: *gets knocked down by Eclipse before looking up at Lumina**softly* That'a girl... Void: *traps Diamond in the same kind of bubble as Sapphire before teleporting her away* Void: *looks up and sees what Lumina's doing* ?! Eclipse: What is she doing? Casting a protections spell? Void: No, she's-- !! *starts darting towards Lumina* Lumina: *her gems then glow brighter* HaaaaAGH!!! *suddenly the orb of energy around the Gate causes it to shatter into millions of tiny pieces* Void: *stops dead in his tracks and looks at the scean in disbelieve* *they then see ten white lights shoots up into the sky and twinkle as they disappeare* Lumina: *she shakes as her arms collape to her side and she starts panting from exhaustion* Lumina: *as her gems stop glowing her wings disappear and she collapses onto the ground and blacks out* Lumina: *slowly opens her eyes as she wakes up* Ugh.... *she looks around and sees she's in Regina's bedroom* Lumina: *slowly sits up and sees Regina talking to other Maginairies by the door* Q-Queen Regina?... Regina: *turns to Lumina* Oh Lumina! *quickly walks over to her* Lie back down. You need to get your energy recharged. You can't even grow your wings yet. Lumina: *looks back and notices her wings are gone, then turns to Regina with a look of regret* M-My queen... I... I destroyed... Regina: I know, Lumina. I know you destroyed the Gateway to the Fountain of Dreams, along with the fountain itself. Regina: Don't feel bad, dearie. You did the only thing you could have done in that situation. Lumina: N-no I didn't! I could have tried to stop them myself. I could have fought along with the Force-- *gasp* The Forcejewels! Did they-- Regina: *looks sadden* Sadly yes... each member of the Forcejewels were captured by Pessimis and the Nightmares. Lumina: No... H-how could they have over powered them? They're the Forcejewels! The most powerfull non Dream or Nightmare Maginairies in Maginary World. Regina: All power has limits, Lumina. No matter how great they may be. Even Illumina herself was not without limits. Lumina: I... I should have-- Regina: You've done all you needed to. You ensured that Pessimis would not get his hands on the Dream Emeralds so easly. I'm proud of you for that. Lumina: Thank you, but still-- Regina: There is no need to feel guilty about the fates of the Forcejewels. They went into battle knowing that there was a chance at either capture or even death. It's because they vowed to do anything to ensure Maginary World's safty. Lumina: *sigh* You're right. It won't help anything if I sit and feel guilty for their sacrifices... But what I need to do now is find all ten Dream Emeralds before Pessimis and the Nightmares do. Regina: I'm happy to see you're determination, Lumina. But you still need to rest. You won't be able to do anything until your energy is back up. Lumina: Very well. I'll remain here in the Dream World untill I'm able to leave again. But I still wonder... Lumina: ...What are they going to do to the Forcejewels? *meanwhile in the Nightmare Realm* *the Forcejewels are trapped in their own unique cages* Pearl: **tries to shoot a ball of electricity at the cage, but the lightning rod bars absorb it and redirect it back to her* Gah! Sapphire: *in a cage of solid fire bars, tries to douse them with water but it evaporates before it could do anything* Grr... *tries to freeze the cage but the ice melts instantly* Agh! Amethyst: *in a spear dome he tries to tackle it, but it doesn't move from that stand it's on* Amethyst: *taps his foot impatiently and groans before using super speed to try to speed out of it, but it just causes the dome to spin like a hamster ball* Oh come on! Stupid orb of stationary, let me go I NEED to MOVE!! *runs faster but it just gives the same results as the last time* Crystal: *sitting in his own cage, meditating* Amethyst, running will not help you escape that cell anytime soon. Crystal: *to himself* Complaining about it would help less... Amethyst: I heard that! Pearl: *giggles alittle bit* Sapphire: *raises an eye brow at her* Why are you giggling? We're prisoners in the Nightmare Realm! Pearl: I know, but... That was kinda funny actually. *giggles* Sapphire: Augh! Will you be serious about this?! Pearl: I am! Sheesh you don't always have to be so... *snickers* Sapphire: Pearl, don't even say it... Pearl: *is heard quietly giggling* Sapphire: Don't--! Pearl: Cold hearted! *laughs alittle bit more* Sapphire: *facepalms* This isn't the time for jokes, Pearl! Garnet: *sits quietly in her cage* Uh, P-Pearl. N-not to, er... "burst your bubble" but... S-Sapphire has a point. This is a situation where w-we can't j-joke around. Garnet: ... uh, j-just saying.... Crystal: ... Got it. *stands up in his cage and summons two green swords and swiftly cuts at his cage* *his bars slice apart at first, but quickly grow back together, then proceeds to thicken them* *the cage then shoots lazers at the swords, disintergrating them* Amethyst: *is heard snickering* Crystal: *glairs at him* Amethyst: *notices and glances away and starts to whistle* Diamond: *sitting calmly in her cage**in a calm but stern tone* That's enough, everyone. Remember, despite this imprisonment, we are still the Forcejewels. Don't show the enemy any sign of discord in our team. ???: Oh don't worry, you won't be the Forcejewels for long anymore. *they turn their attention to the doors, where Morrigan, Void, Pessimis, and Mephiles come out and walk towards them* Pessimis: So you're the famous Forcejewels? Morrigan told me so much about you six. Amethyst: Well we heard plenty about you, and let's just say it's not happy stuff... Pessimis: I can imagin, at least from YOUR point of view... Mephiles: I can understand why we captured these six, since they protect Maginary World. But why haven't we just killed them yet? Morrigan: Because they each have unique powers that normal maginairies aren't able to aquire... Powers we can use to our benefits... Mephiles: ... Continue. Morrigan: Since that Guardian of the Dream Emeralds destroyed the Fountain of Dreams, the Dream Emeralds got separated and sent to many different locations. Morrigan: We can track down the area where the Dream Emeralds are located, but we can't find the EXACT location. So we'll need to take control of each area so we can find the emeralds as quickly as possible. Morrigan: And if we used the powers these six have to offer, then our opperations would go much quicker. Morrigan: But of course they won't WILLINGLY help up in such a manner. And that's where this young lad comes in... *gesters to Void* Pessimis: *notices that some of the Forcejewels, mainly Garnet, suddenly grew a look of fear or worry on their faces* Pessimis: Hmm... *looks back at Void* So what abilities are held inside this younge... Nightmare? Morrigan: Not just a Nightmare, he's the first and only Nightmare Maginairy to exsist. And he also carries the unique ability to corrupt other beings into... something else. Regardless they in turn remain loyal to his command. Morrigan: *rests her hands on Void's shoulders* And I've trained him since he was only 50 years old. And he's been loyal to me ever since. Isn't that right, Void? Void: *shuts his eyes the moment she puts her hands on him* Yes, Queen Morrigan... Mephiles: *raises an eye brow* Morrigan: ... You'll have to excuss him. He's loyal, but also quite... distant from others. *lets Void go* Go and show out allies what I mean. Void: *opens his eyes and puts on a dark grin* With pleasure, my queen... *walks towards the Forcejewels* Now which one of you should be first? Void: *walks up to Crystal's cage* Crystal. The "noble swordsman" of the group. Hounest, loyal, and seriose about his job... Crystal: *tries to hold a calm stature, but shakenly takes a step away from Void* Void: ... But that doesn't mean he's ALWAYS brave. *walks over to Amethyst* Void: Amethyst, The hyperactive one of the group. Quick about practically everything. Quick on his feet, quick to take action... Amethyst: And quick to kick your butt! *tried to run after him, but just causes his dome to spin again* Void: ... But never takes the time to stop and actually THINK. Void: *walks over to Sapphire* Then there's Sapphire. Usually keeping a calm and cool stature around others... Sapphire: *just glairs at Void with a look of anger in his eyes* Void: However he also has a temper hotter then a volcano-- Sapphire: Say that again?! Void: ... I rest my case. *chuckles at him as he walks over to Pearl* Void: Here we have Pearl, who is usualy happy and optimistic. Pearl: *sticks her tongue out at Void* pffft! Void: ... but is also usually very inmature... Void: *walks over to Garnet* As for Garnet-- Garnet: Eep! *hides her face in her arms and knees and shivers* Void: ... She speaks for herself... *walks away from her* Garnet: *peeks over her arms at him* Void: *walks to Diamond* And finally there's Diamond. The strong headed, clear thinking leader or the Forcejewels... Not to mention the most calm out of everyone else here. Diamond: *stay quiet and stares at him* Void: ... More calm about the situation then I thought. Diamond: *closes her eyes* I vowed to protect the Dream Dimension agenst any and all enemies. I will not show them a sign of weakness. Void: Interesting. Very well then... Void: ... You'll be first! *his hand get covered in a dark blue aura and he grabs Diamond's head, causing her to get covered in the aura and wince in pain* the other Forcejewels: DIAMOND!!! *as Diamond's shadow grows and forms into a different shape, Pessimis and Mephiles watch in utter shock* Mephiles: This will be... interesting. *laughs evily* *Life of Heroes RP 4 Begins!* Category:Blog posts Category:LoH RP Recordings